Dangerous Games
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Leading a double life, he finds that his stablilizing force is the woman he loves. When she finds out about his secret identity as an agent, will she be forced to pay the price. An au RR fic with some Mondler thrown in..
1. Default Chapter

I haven't written an adventure fic for a while and these are always fun to write..it is obviously in season 2...in an au story …Ross and Rachel are very much in love…there is the beginnings of mondler, though.

These characters are the property of BKC and Warner Brothers Productions…

He crawled out of the hotel bed and looked over at the night stand.

The travel alarm said ten. It was early in the morning back in New York.

Ross yawned and slowly got up. He needed to get ready for the day ahead. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"I'll be right there." he said. Quickly he dressed and got in the elevator. He hopped in his Jaguar and sped down the busy London streets. Stopped at a red light, he looked over and saw a blonde in a Ferrari giving him the eye. He had one thing on his mind, the mission.

Gloria, the receptionist, smiled when he came in the door. "Good morning Robert." she said.

"Hey Gloria," he said.

"They are waiting for you." she said business like.

"Agent Fredricks, good come in." said the Chief.

"Just flew in from New York last night. Now what is the big deal. I was in bed with my girlfriend and then I am told to fly here." Ross said.

"We have problems, there is going to be a kidnapping attempt while the Prince of Mulhrabi is in New York. Some leftist members of his government aided by some third world country wish to have the prince kidnapped and assassinated." the Chief said.

"And you want me to find out what is going on, while I am undercover , correct.?" Ross said.

"You were the closest one to get on such short notice. Plus with your alias, it 's perfect. You'll keep up your guise as the museum worker, hang out at the coffee shop, yet be close enough when you are needed. " the Chief said.

"Okay, I'll start reconnaissance of the Prince, then take it from there." Ross sighed.

"I knew I could count on you, Robert. Go back to New York.You'll get your instructions when we know more." The Chief got up and shook Ross' hand.

Ross sighed and got in his car. He had to admit his life was far from normal. He was an agent whose missions got more and more dangerous as time went on. He hated to keep this life secret from his friends, especially his girl friend Rachel. Even his own sister didn't know that he had an alias Robert Fredricks, agent in the SSA .Training and education following his divorce allowed him to pursue this line of work. At the time, he felt he needed a change and this seemed to be it.

But then Rachel reentered his life, she was the only stabilizing force he had in this chaotic life he had chosen. He had envisioned himself with beautiful models and dangerous women. But this was always before Rachel. Now he could be perfectly content to just lay in bed and stroke her hair as he waited for the next mission to come.

With his cover as the geekish museum worker, he could tell Rachel that he had to take a trip for the museum. In reality he could check into headquarters and then off on another mission.

The flight touched down at LaGuardia. There she was waiting at the gate. Her smile made coming home worthwhile.

"I missed you," said Rachel as she kissed Ross .

"I missed you too." he said as his lips were still touching hers.

He put his arm around her and they started for customs. She walked to the entrance and waited as his bags and jacket were inspected. They were surprised when a gun fell out of his jacket.

"And what is this?" the security official said.

"Just a minute I have a permit for that. International agreement." Ross said as he opened his briefcase. "There you go gentlemen."

The official opened the paper and smiled, "Go on through sir."

This puzzled Rachel. Why would Ross carry a gun ? She had a lot of questions and she hoped he would have some of the answers.

"Honey, can I ask you something? Why do you have a gun in your briefcase?" Rachel asked scared to hear the answer.

"Well there were some artifacts that and documents that had to be shipped that were rather rare almost a billion years old.This was just for protection." Ross lied.

"Okay," she smiled.

Grabbing a cab, they ended up back at her apartment. Rachel looked around, Monica must have gone to work.

"All clear," she said. "Now where were we?"

"I believe this," he said as he moved her toward the bed. He playfully tossed her on the mattress and then tucked his arms under her legs. The mattress bounced as he started moving his lips up her neck. Her arms were being restrained by his hands. He let his lips brush against her soft skin and brushed her auburn hair away from her face.

She wriggled and giggled as he tickled her with his tongue. He sighed and then started to remove his clothes. Clad in only his boxers. He pulled off her tank top to reveal her bra. He laid back down on the bed and continued to kiss her flat stomach. She let her fingers get tangled in the dark hair on his head.

Wrapping her legs around him, she became powerless. His weight overpowered her but she willingly surrendered. She let him enter her as she allowed it. Finally until he could do no more. He collapsed from a combination of the trip and the lovemaking. She sighed.

Contently they laid in bed , holding each other for dear life. Both deeply in love. . . . And one of them keeping a terrible secret..never knowing when he would be called into action. She also never realized that the man she loved so much was one of the world 's top notch secret agents.


	2. A Face from the Past

Looking over, he saw Rachel was still asleep. He wrapped a sheet around himself and took his watch from the nightstand. He hated to leave her, but he had to check his messages. The next part of his assignment could be on his voice mail.

With one kiss, he walked over to his clothes and pulled the sweater over his head and the jeans on. Whenever he had to fly, he always liked comfort. He cautiously opened the door until he saw his sister wasn't there.

Arriving at his apartment, he noticed the blinking light on the answering machine.

"Robert this is Gloria, I have the next part of your assignment. You are to pose as a diplomat to gain access to the banquet that the prince is attending. The prince should be heavily guarded , but one of his so called ministers is one of the leftists. We have already informed another agent , she will be meeting you there as your escort. The banquet is at seven. Good luck agent fredricks."

Ross went to the closet to pick a suit for work. Next he had to have a tuxedo for the banquet. Looking at his watch, he decided he needed to take a shower . He hadn't taken one since London. He quickly jumped in the shower then remembered he hadn't taken off his expensive watch.

"What the hell, it can stand pressure up to 200 feet below sea level." he thought.

Toweling himself off, he got dressed and took the gun from his jacket and put it back in his briefcase. He walked toward the subway and headed to the museum.

Rachel rolled over and saw her lover was gone. She yawned and pulled her robe around her.

"Good morning Mon, " she said happily.

"I heard the international traveler got in last night." Monica said sarcastically. "I think everyone did."

"Oh Monica, you shouldn't talk like that . He 's your brother." Rachel reminded her.

"And he has evoked pictures I never want to envision again." Monica said as she grimaced. "Eww."

"He does travel a lot." Rachel questioned. "But that is what I think makes him so cosmopolitan and sexy." she smiled.

"Okay you need to stop," Monica said.

Meanwhile back at the museum, Ross was running some codes through the computer. To get the access he needed, he had to find out the code that allowed entry into the Royal Suite.

"That one doesn't work." he sighed. "Why don't I try this one.?' he said as he entered the codes in the system. Suddenly the door of his office opened.

"Ross?' Donald said.

"Yeah Donald," he answered frantically trying to delete all of the material on the screen.

"Do you have those reports done yet?" he asked.

"No I had to check on a family member" he said. "They'll be on your desk before I leave." Ross answered.

"Good, and Ross, no porn at work." he closed the door.

"Okay now this code thing." he said as .he put in eight numbers…and the screen read access accepted.

"Finally." he breathed.

He scribbled down the symbols and put them in his pocket . He would need those tonight.

A tanned woman with brunette hair entered his office. She was wearing a white tank top and denim skirt.

"Hello Robert." she said.

"Tangie, what the hell are you doing here? "Ross exclaimed.

"I believe I am your partner. " she said.

"This is what you planned on wearing to a formal affair.?" he asked.

"Don't be silly." she laughed. "I have a suite at the Plaza , my Ferragamo gown is there. I just thought we could have lunch for old times sake." she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Only if it's a business lunch . I have a girlfriend right in Manhattan and I am in love with her." Ross said.

"Is this her? The country club , sorority girl, prom queen type. Boring. Not your speed at all Bobby dear." Tangie remarked as she saw the picture on his desk.

"She is my sister's best friend and we grew up together on Long Island." he said. "I have loved her since the ninth grade." he explained.

"But Bobby what about those night in Paris and playing Jacques Costeau in Bimini ?" Tangie tried to remind him of their tryst as agents.

"All nice memories, but we are partners nothing more Tangie." he said as he picked up his briefcase. "Now are we eating lunch or not?'


	3. The Royal Banquet

Ross looked at his watch and quickly changed into his tuxedo. He noticed that the light was blinking on the answering machine again.

"Honey it's me. I hadn't heard from you all day and I hope you don't have to work late tonight. I had something special planned. Well anyway, I will see you later..Love you, bye."

Her sweet voice was the last thing he heard before he slipped another gun into his jacket. He walked out the door to see Tangie dressed for the assignment.

"Very nice Tang." he said as he got into her rented car.

"I'm glad you approve." she coyly smiled.

Minutes later they arrived at the Plaza. They both entered the door inconspicuously , seeing if they could spot any unsavory characters.

"Okay you go on that side of the room, and I 'll stay over here." Ross said as he cautiously looked around . He never moved his hand far from the gun under his jacket. He noticed that the Prince had one person that never left his side. That could be a minister or that could be the trouble he was informed of. He knew he had to make his way over to the Royal entourage.

After going to the bar, he strolled casually over to the group. He kept his eye peeled for Tangie. She was over talking to a very handsome senator and smiling. He had to laugh she hadn't changed a bit since they last worked together.

Seeing the Prince, he introduced himself as a US ambassador to his country and said that he would like to discuss some important matters with him. Ross put a firm grasp on the Prince's arm and led him from the side of the minister.

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed the Prince. "This is kidnapping."

"Your highness, I am an agent with the SSA. I am not kidnapping you, actually that is what we are trying to prevent. One of your ministers is planning a revolution and wants to have you assassinated . One of our other agents is in the room as well to keep you safe tonight." Ross explained.

"How and when will they do this?' the Prince asked.

"There is talk of kidnapping and then putting you in exile where you will be assassinated." Ross said.

"How do you know all this?" the Prince questioned.

"We have agents in your country as well. They have been following your movements as well as those of your associates and ministers. The main thing I need to stress to you is to trust no one. I need to gain access to your suite to see if we can find anything there." Ross said.

The prince eyed the crowd and then Ross. "How do I know that you are not one of my enemies.? You said trust no one." he said.

"Trust me, I need to see that safe." Ross said.

""Then let us go." the Prince said as he moved from the room. They got in the elevator and Ross used the access code he learned that afternoon. The door opened and there were about twenty girls dressed in harem costumes standing around. "I forgot to mention, I travel with a harem. At least forty of them. Care for a wife?" he smiled.

"No just got rid of one. " Ross laghed. "But she would take any of these girls."

The prince walked to the safe and opened it. He pulled out some files and some jewels. Ross looked through them and found nothing.He sighed there had to be something incriminating in that room.

At the same time, three men in black hoods had scaled the side of the hotel. They had made their way into the Royal suite. One of them had a gun and the other had a cloth covered in chloroform .

"Please excuse me for a moment." the Prince said. He walked into another chamber to get a bottle of water. And the three men grabbed him and put the cloth to his face.

"Excellent, that decoy downstairs worked. Now we can take his excellency here and our leader can take his rightful place as the Prince of Mulrabi. By the time he has had his coronation , this one here will be dead."

Ross had a sickening feeling since the Prince took so long to return. He took his gun out of his jacket and cautiously walked toward the bedroom.

"What the hell?" he said as he saw an empty room and an open window with the breeze blowing the white silk drape. There was no forced entry or anything.

Tangie sensed danger too. She immediately made her way into the room.

"Robert I had a feeling so I came up here." she said frightened.

"The Prince has been kidnapped." Ross said. He had a feeling that things were going to get a lot more dangerous than he realized.


	4. The Depths of His Love

It was their worst fear realized. The Prince had been kidnapped. Tangie tapped her well shaped leg against the chair as another agent checked the room for clues . The low cut gown hugged her cleavage tightly. Around her neck was a diamond teardrop necklace. She brushed her straight long hair off her shoulders.

"I can't understand it, he was with me and the next minute he was gone." said Ross.

"These are not stupid people, Robert, they had a plan and a decoy. We were just set up that's all." Tangie said bored. "Honestly since you have been hanging out at that coffee house, it seems that your deductive reasoning has gone out the window." Tangie said as she got up from the chair.

"Well there are only two ways they can get him out of the country. Air and sea. I think that air is a little too obvious." Ross reasoned.

"So you think they tried to kidnap him by boat?" Tangie said.

"Yep, and the first step is to plant a homing device on the bottom of that boat. I think I can manage that." Ross said matter of factly.

Within an hour, Ross and Tangie had taken a boat out of New York harbor. It was very dark and the open sea looked foreboding. When he had spotted the prince's yacht, Ross stopped the boat.

"This looks like a good spot." he said as he began to pull up the wet suit over his taunt body.

Tangie eyed Ross as the tight suit accented every curve and bulge on his well defined body. She was having plenty of thoughts and all of them naughty. She couldn't deny it , she was still in love with Robert.

He was the best she had ever had. They had even made love beneath the Barrier Reef. Now he was with this girl who had no idea what he was really like. A man of excitement and a man of danger.

"Now I am going to take this device and plant it on the hull of the boat. When we get back to shore, we should be able to track down every movement of the kidnappers." Ross said. He looked over and saw that Tangie had other thoughts on her mind.

Tangie snapped out of it. "Oh I am sorry. I guess I was just thinking about something else. " she muttered. "Let's do this." she said.

Tangie wriggled into the tight black wet suit. She could tell he was watching her. Try as he might, he still could get turned on by her and she knew it. She teasingly pulled the zipper up over her breasts and seductively fastened the weight belt around her hips.

He couldn't be thinking these thoughts. He was in love and he had Rachel. This wasn't five years ago. He had a job to do and that is what he had to concentrate on. He checked the gauges and the lines on their tanks. Looking at his watch, he realized that they had about one hour to get all this done.

"I still say there isn't a finer sight than a man in a wet suit." she huskily said as she moved her manicured fingernails across his face.

"Tangie, it was fun, but you have just got to understand. I 'm a different person now." Ross said as he stood up.

"Yeah a boring geek who works in a museum with a cheerleader as a girlfriend." she moaned.

"Tang, for what it was worth I did love you once. But you were just what I needed at the time. I remember Australia too. I have found what I am looking for. In fact I think after this mission I am going to retire. "Ross admitted.

"Robert, you love the danger, you live for the excitement. Did she make you do this?" Tangie demanded to know.

"No I want to have a normal life. I want to marry Rachel and have kids and live in Scarsdale. Go to my boring job and come home to her and maybe a dog. I'm tired of this life. I need some stability. She grounds me." he said.

Tangie sighed. It was obvious that he had his mind made up. "Okay, checking by my watch we have one hour of air. So what we basically need to do is locate the boat and plant the device." she said businesslike.

He stood up and hoisted the air tanks onto her shoulders . She secured her straps and hopped onto the side of the boat. Fins in place they pulled their masks down.

"Ready partner," he said as he put the regulator in his mouth. Into the dark water they went. The water closed in over their heads as their began their descent. Looking up, he could see the stream of bubbles coming from the regulators. Tangie's brown hair fanned in the breeze like a halo. His own dark hair was suspended by the undersea current. Giving the ok signal, they swam onward.

Meanwhile back at Monica's apartment. Chandler came in the door.

"Hey Mon, have you seen Ross lately? He hasn't been around much." Chandler said.

"Some project for work. I know it 's strange. He'll come home and then he'll leave for days." said Monica. "I kind of feel bad for Rachel, she is so blind in love and I am almost afraid of him hurting her. He is my brother, but also he's a man."she laughed.

"Anyway I have got these Knicks tickets. Some guy at work gave them to me. They're for tonight." he started.

"Why don't you ask Joey?" asked Monica.

"He has a date. Say Mon here's a crazy idea. Why don't you come with me. It'll be fun." Chandler smiled.

"I guess, it's certainly better hearing Rachel lament about how much she misses her boyfriend." laughed Monica.

"Okay then I 'll pick you up in an hour." said Chandler.

Monica closed the door. It had been a while since her and Richard had mutually ended it. She wanted children and he already had grandchildren. She hadn't been in a relationship since. Maybe it would be good to get out , and she always had fun with Chandler. She went to the bathroom and started to take a shower.

As they swam through the murky water. Ross and Tangie almost seemed blinded by the darkness. She took a flashlight from her weight belt and shined it at the surface. Tangie shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Ross pointed to his watch. Time was running out.

Through the stream of bubbles, he spotted it. He signaled for Tangie to remain in the one spot . If he was spotted, at least one of them could escape. Slowly he approached the hull and took out a remote to activate the homing device. He placed the device on the bottom of the boat and checked his watch again. He moved away and signaled to Tangie that he was returning. Tangie seductively swam toward him and removed her regulator. She blew a stream of bubbles and winked at him.

Using his hands to propel himself, he moved to Tangie almost like a man under her spell. He stared at her through his mask . She remembered those brown eyes that hypnotized her. He wasn't himself at all. He took the regulator from his own mouth and grabbed Tangie's rubber covered ass. He planted his lips on hers. It was so daring and dangerous.

Then just as a stream of bubbles rose to the surface, he realized something. He was cheating on Rachel . Deceit at fifty meters under the sea. He put his regulator back into his mouth and quickly swam away from Tangie. She turned her head for one minute and all she could see was his black fins in her face as he turned away from her.

Tangie did an underwater turn and tagged along him. As he saw her behind him , he swam faster and faster. He finally turned and shook his head indicating they couldn't do this. Seeing the boat , he began his ascent to the surface.

He pulled himself up onto the boat. He came to the surface as a man filled with regret. Slowly he walked to the chairs on the deck and plopped down with his equipment still on. Tangie stood looking at him like she couldn't believe he had become this.

He turned to her angrily and said, "It's over and I don't think we should work together anymore either, Tangie."

"But Robert," Tangie begged.

"It's Ross, Tangie, not Robert." he yelled at her. "I am not Robert anymore." He threw his equipment down and walked away. "I think till we get back to New York, I just want to be alone, okay. I need some time to think."

Tangie watched as he slowly walked to the other end of the boat. Had she really been the cause of this? Maybe he did love this girl. She had heard him talk about his many conquests in the olden days. When he talked about Rachel his eyes almost glowed.

Ross had tears in his eyes. He loved her so much it hurt and he had betrayed her.Would she ever forgive him and would he ever be able to forgive himself?

Well I know RR fans what you are thinking be rest assured, it is an RR fic. Remember he is leading a double life and he is coming to the crossroads of it.

Also Mondler lovers…I said Mondler lovin and there will be Mondler lovin…thanks and keep reviewing.

Also there was no Pete…


	5. Almost Figured Out

Rachel sat and looked at her magazine. She had a feeling when Monica said she was going out with Chandler. Even if he said just a basketball game, she always thought they made a cute couple.She needed to get over Richard. The door opened.

"Look who's home." Ross smiled as he entered with a bouquet of lilies.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked innocently. "I called the museum and they said you weren't there."

Ross knew his charade days were ending very soon. He had to tell Rachel the truth. If she really wanted to be with him , maybe she would understand. Or maybe he would just settle down and have a normal life with her.

"I had to take a trip again, honey, you know I travel a lot on business." he explained as he put his arms around her.

"Then who was that brunette that I saw you get in a car with?" she asked pointedly.

"We're you following me?" he asked.

"No I told you I had something special planned and Monica fixed us dinner and I went over to your apartment. Then I saw you in a tux going to some function with a brunette with large breasts." Rachel sighed.

"It was a benefit and that was a colleague." he skillfully lied.

"I usually go as your date and as your girlfriend." she cried.

"Rachel I know what you are thinking. There is a reasonable explanation for this and I can explain." he started. Then his cell phone rang.."Excuse me.Rachel.. He said as he left the room.

"All hell has broke loose. They are keeping him in a hotel in the Caribbean. There is going to be a royal ball here with the impostor and then they plan on killing him. I know what happened, but please this is our jobs," begged Tangie.

"Are you prepared to act like a professional trained agent and not some temptress from a Bond movie." he asked bluntly.

"Yes Ross, I am , I need you here . We work so well as a team." she begged.

"Alright Tang, I'm on the next flight." he said. "We are a good team. See you, bye." Ross came out of the bedroom and found Rachel in tears.

"That was her wasn't it?" God Ross you are not even a good liar." she cried.

"Rach, sweetie, I can explain everything when I get back okay? Trust me when I say this I love you so much. I am not cheating on you, you are on my mind constantly. I will tell you everything when I get back and then we will have a talk about our future," Ross said as he passionately took her face in his hands and kissed her. He looked back to see her adoring face as he went out the door.

"It looks like we might be getting a little trouble. Some SSA agent has been doing a little snooping around on land and under the water." the minister said.

"Oh yes my old nemesis, Fredricks," Mongo said. "He seems to be like the proverbial ant I would like to crush."

"What do you plan on doing about it?" he asked curiously.

"Fredricks is an alias for the purposes of the agency. His real name is Ross Geller and he lives in New York. I also happen to know how we can get to Fredricks, he has a severe Achilles heel. Her name is Rachel Green, his girlfriend. We need to kidnap this Green girl and that will bring Agent Fredricks right to us. And when he comes to save his girlfriend , we will be ready for him. Then Ross Geller or Robert Fredricks or whatever the hell he chooses to call himself this week, will cease to exist." Mongo laughed. "Find out all you can about this Rachel Green and then we will be ready to move ahead."

Tangie stood in the lobby of the airport dressed in a pair of denim shorts and an orange halter top. Her large sunglasses covered her hazel eyes. She carefully watched as every passenger got off the planes. Then she spotted him.

"Robert, we haven't got a moment to lose. Now they are taking the Prince to some secluded island. They plan on doing him in by disposing of him at sea." Tangie explained.

"Excellent work, Tang, I see you have been busy."said Ross.

"Just tuned into my listening device that's all. After all, I am a trained agent like you." she sputtered as she walked away.

"I want to talk to you about that. I was a little hasty. I mean I am under a lot of pressure here. I am going to tell Rachel when I get back , she almost has it figured out. She thinks you and I are having an affair." Ross said as he looked at Tangie. "I'm sorry Tange." he said.

"There is just one more thing, Mongo is involved." she said quietly. "I think that will make Rachel a target."

"Yeah that would be him. Get to me through her." said Ross. "Damnit!"

"Well I would say we could do a little underwater reconnaissance work unless you think of me as nothing more than a scuba diving slut." Tangie sarcastically said.

"Tange, I said I was sorry. Okay?" Ross said. "I was way out of line. If Mongo is going to try something to get me , I say we put this behind us and be the professional agents we are."

"Okay I think we need some answers then, last one in the water buys the champagne." Tangie laughed They headed for the airport exit together.

"I had a wonderful time Chandler." smiled Monica.

"So did I , you are definitely cuter than your brother and more articulate than Joey." laughed Chandler.

Monica opened the door. She saw Rachel on the couch crying her eyes out.

"Hon what's wrong?" asked Monica.

"It's over, he 's left me for another woman." Rachel cried.

"That isn't true." said Monica.

"He has been having his little romances while he has been the international playboy. He just jetted off to meet her in the Caribbean." Rachel said as she wiped her eyes.

"He was never like this before Carol and him broke up." Monica said.

"Yeah come to think of it, that is when he started this mysterious behavior. Always flying off to some exotic country for work." Chandler said. "That's when it started."

"Well it's finished with us." stormed Rachel. "I'm going for a walk." she slammed the door.

Rachel never realized that around the corner were two men with black hoods. They grabbed her and shoved a cloth with the lethal chloroform in her face. Next they bound and gagged her and put her in the back of a limousine.

She woke up with the worst headache ever. Then she looked around the cell she was imprisoned in. "Where am I?"


	6. Mondo's Revenge

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. It was dank and musty. She saw there was a big steel door and the floor was covered with dirt. She noticed there were rope burns on her arms.

Suddenly a large man with a black beard was standing at the doorway of the cell. He was well built , but menacing.

"Ah welcome to my island Miss Green," he said pleasantly.

"Hhow do you know my name?" she asked frightened.

"I know all about you ,my dear. You come from Long Island . You went to Lincoln High and were prom queen and head cheerleader.. You work as a waitress at an establishment called Central Perk and you have a boyfriend that I am very interested in." Mongo said.

"That's where youre wrong, I don't have a boyfriend anymore." she said loudly.

"Well are you familiar with a man named Robert Fredricks? " Mongo asked as held up the photo of Ross.

"That is my ex boyfriend Ross Geller. Wait a minute , why did you call him Robert?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I don't know if it is my place to tell you or not, but your boyfriend is an agent with the SSA. That is why I have brought you here to my little island. Soon we will be taking a ride on my submarine, I am sure that "Ross" will want to the be daring hero and when he does, I will squash him like the insect he is." Mongo explained.

"Ross is a secret agent, like James Bond?" Rachel said confused.

"In his case, more like Maxwell Smart." laughed Mongo. "Anyhow I have a submarine to get ready. Have you ever been under the ocean before?" he asked politely.

"Does snorkeling in Aruba count?' Rachel asked.

"It will be an enjoyable trip I assure you. I mean no harm Miss Green, I just want to get rid of this thorn in my side." Mongo said. "Please excuse me."

Rachel opened her eyes with a terrified look. She not only feared for her own life but now Ross' . Why did he keep this a secret from her?

Why did this guy have such an immense hatred for him as well.

Throwing off their scuba tanks, Tangie and Ross pulled their guns from their weight belts. They waded carefully onto the sandy beach. Once on the grass, Tangie nodded and they both crawled on their bellies towards the compound. Ross eyed every move that the guards made so they could go undetected into the fortress.

"Okay boys, time for a coffee break." he said.

"I have a better idea." Tangie smiled. From her belt, she pulled out some sort of a smoke bomb. She pulled the cannister and then the guards began coughing.

"Good job, let's go." Ross said as they ran toward the gate. Around the gate was a large moat filled with water. Tangie noticed the moat.

"How medieval a moat." scoffed Tangie.

"Why do I have a feeling that this a trap?" Ross said. "We have to get in and rescue the prince anyway, so I figure that the moat will lead right into the compouind."

"I already feel like a stunt woman on Baywatch." Tangie whined.

"Hey I know what Tangie, I'll introduce you to my friend Joey, I am sure you would find you have a lot in common." Ross said "His favorite show is Baywatch and he loves sex."

Quickly they took one relaxing breath and sunk below the surface of the moat. Without breathing apparatus, they swam to the walls and looked for any kind of entrance into the compound. Tangie spotted it first and signaled Ross to follow her. He used his hands to propel himself to the spot as his feet flapped furiously through the narrow opening. There must have been some kind of underground spring surrounding the building. The water became as clear as could be.

No longer capable of holding their breaths, they surfaced to find that someone was waiting for them.

"Ah Agent Fredricks , Miss Maxwell, so nice of you to come and visit."said Mongo.

"Mongo, Just as I thought." Ross said.

"And not only that, I have someone you might know." he said menacingly as he had his henchman bring her out.

"You are a sick man, this girl has done nothing to you." Ross said angrily.

"Ross? What 's going on?" Rachel said as she ran into his wet arms."I am so scared. And why are you with your new girlfriend?" Rachel started to cry.

"Rachel, I have a lot to explain." he sighed.

"First of all, I am not his girlfriend. I am his partner." Tangie said as she walked over to Ross. "Robert , I mean Ross, and I went through training together about five years ago for the agency. We work together on missions and that is it."

"Nothing is going on?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing sweetie, it's you I am in love with Rach." Ross said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"This is all very touching but I have an agenda here." Mongo said. He called two of his frogman henchman. "Take Miss Maxwell and Miss Green and prepare them for the trip. I have my own plans for Agent Fredricks."

The two henchman grabbed Tangie and Rachel and took them back into the compound. Ross stood helplessly as he watched Rachel being taken away.

"Now Robert, I am going to give you a chance. I know that you are best at what you do. My organization could use someone like you." Mongo said.

"You have got to be kidding." he laughed bitterly.

"Then I have no choice, I must kill you." Mongo said simply. "To the sub." he declared as the henchman grabbed Ross by the arms.

Ohh cliff hanger time again..next chapter I promise Mondler fans..as things heat up…


	7. Their Greatest Escape

Monica looked out the window as Phoebe strummed her guitar.

"I can't understand where everyone is disappearing to." Monica complained. "First Ross goes off on one of his mysterious trips and then Rachel disappears after she says they're through."

"Maybe they are having sex." said Joey. "If I was Ross, I would ."

"I have said it before and I will say it again. You are an idiot." said Chandler.

Phoebe got one of her bright ideas. "Maybe they eloped."

"No I think they would have told us. Besides Mom and Dad would kill him. They would be denied the chance to throw him yet another wedding." Monica said.

"Get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay." laughed Phoebe.

"Guys I am serious, I am kind of worried." Monica said. "They haven't tried to contact me."

Chandler walked over and put his arm around Monica. "They are both grown ups and you know what happened., Mon? He probably took her away to some resort in Vermont or something. They are probably drinking champagne and sitting in some hot tub right now."

"Yeah having sex." giggled Joey.

"Okay that's my brother and I don't need a visual, Joey." Monica grimaced at the thought.

"Don't listen to him Mon. Joey isn't it time for Baywatch?" Chandler suggested.

"Oh yeah, the lifeguards help a college fraternity by entering a wet t shirt contest. Hey Phoebs you wanna watch? David Chokachi., he smiled.

"I'm there, bye Mon , bye Chandler." Phoebe said as she disappeared out the door.

Chandler looked over at Monica. She was very worried. She may pretend to be annoyed by her brother, but she dearly loved him and would miss him if something happened to him. Now Rachel had disappeared as well If they had hooked up somewhere, he would have surely called them to say they were alright. No something was definitely wrong.

The sub started to move very slowly at first and then it disappeared into the ocean. Tangie looked at Ross as he held Rachel. She was so scared and didn't understand any of this.

"There's got to be a way off this barge." said Tangie. "I'm going to go and find it." she said as she quietly crept out of the room.

"What's going to happen to us?" Rachel asked scared.

"I don't know sweetie. This was the last thing I wanted to happen to you." Ross said as he caressed her hair.

"Are we really going to die?" she asked quietly.

"Sssh I am going to protect you. You are the only thing that matters to me right now." he said softly.

Tangie ran back in. "I found some sort of an escape hatch. If we can get to it. We can get out." she exclaimed.

"There's got to be some gear on this tin can. Find it and then we'll leave." Ross said .

"What do you mean gear?" asked Rachel innocently. "Aren't we under the ocean?"

"Don't worry honey, Robert will show you what to do." Tangie said nicely. "I'm going to find their dive room." she said as she walked around.

"Why does everyone keep calling you Robert?" she asked bluntly.

"Robert Fredricks is my alias. All agents are required to have them. Tangie's is hers. It is in case we are in a spot like were in right now." Ross tried to explain. "But know this, I am the Ross you fell in love with and the Ross that worshipped you in high school. And I want you and I to be together and grow old together. Rachel? Will you marry me?" he said softly.

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Of course , I will. I love you." she started to kiss his lips and he moved his close to hers. Slowly her mouth parted to accept his tongue as his teeth touched her lips. They kissed for about two minutes like that.

"Wow, you can really hold your breath." Rachel said amazed.

"Well when you free dive a lot it happens." he smiled. "I can stay under for about three minutes without a breath."

Tangie returned and brought the equipment. Rachel turned back and looked at Ross.

"I can't do that . I have trouble just swimming on top of the water, let alone under it." Rachel panicked.

"It's very simple. You just breathe normally into the regulator. Hang on to me , and I'll get you out of here. I have done this hundreds of times, so please trust me." Ross begged.

"Well we need to make up our minds fast, because the Prince isn't on the sub and we need to go find him." Tangie said.

"Okay, I'll try it." shrugged Rachel. Tangie fastened the weight belt around her tiny waist. "What's this for?" she asked.

"To give you balance, so you can ascend slowly. If you rise to the surface too fast , you'll end up with the bends. That means bubbles in your lungs." said Tangie. "Now Rachel the main thing to remember is when you are in the water is to stay calm. Don't try to hold your breath, just breathe normally."

Ross was impressed at the way that Tangie was trying to help Rachel. "Thanks a lot partner." he smiled.

"It's the least I can do for my partner's future wife." she smiled back She had finally accepted it. He wasn't hers anymore. They were so in love and in a way Tangie was jealous of the love he had with this woman.

"Now I am going to fasten these tanks to your legs and then we are going to get going." Ross tenderly put the strap under her legs and wished he could make love to her right on the sub on the bottom of the ocean.

"Okay you two get a start, and then I'll follow. That way I can see that you get a clean escape. Mongo should have already figured things out which doesn't leave us much time." Tangie said taking the safety of her gun.

"Okay Rach, remember what I said, breathe normally. The water is going to rise fast and come right over your head. If you hear an echo, that is the sound of your breath. Whatever you do, don't let go," Ross said concerned.

"I'll never let go Ross, " she said tenderly.

The water began to rise as the escape hatch filled with water. With one nod, he pulled down her mask and then clinging to his neck, they moved into the murky depths of the ocean.

Meanwhile back in Manhattan, someone else's passion was being ignited. He could sense it as well. Some might have thought it was her concern for the two most important people in her life. Others might have thought that it was just friendship turned to love, but Chandler looked deep into Monica's blue eyes.

"We're crossing a line here, you realize that Monica?" Chandler asked.

"I just know that I need someone right now. I've needed someone since Richard and I ended it." Monica said as she moved closer to him. He slowly put his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. He ran his fingers through her silky raven hair. She closed her eyes and let passion speak for itself.

"I have waited for this day, Monica Geller. Ever since I first laid eyes on you." Chandler whispered as he kissed her. "It was those eyes that did it." he smiled.

"Shall we go to another room then." she said.

"Let's , I'm sure they will be home soon." Chandler smiled as she led him into the bedroom. He closed the door.

Another cliff hanger..yes I know the mondlers are happy now…but wait there's more..Will Ross find the prince? Will Tangie escape? All these questioned will be answered…


	8. Passion Unleashed

The bubbles rose from the opening as the hatch was opened. Into the dark azure water, they both swam. Clinging for life, Rachel looked around at this new terrifying world. It was foreboding and unfamiliar.Her brownish hair waved in the breeze and fanned away from the petrified face. Her teeth were clamped to the regulator for fear of breathing water into her lungs and drowning.

He held her tiny body in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cradling her, he moved through the water. He had to stay cautious knowing that when their escape was discovered, the first person to be rescued was Rachel. His life wasn't worth a damn unless she was safe. He couldn't believe that he was the reason that this monster was going to harm a hair on this beautiful creature. He couldn't speak but with every stroke he swam, she looked into his mask for some kind of sign that everything would be alright.

Chandler laid beneath the sheets as Monica slept soundly. It had started out as an assurance that Ross and Rachel were alright, but it became so much more. He softly touched her hair as she slept. He wanted to feel her ruby lips to his again. He wanted everything to be as perfect as it was last night. She rolled over and smiled.

"Good morning." she croaked as the first words of the day.

"Yes it is , a very good morning." he smiled and bent down to her lips again.

"I think I need to make my lover breakfast." she said as she wrapped his t shirt around her and walked to the kitchen.

Chandler laid back on the bed. Yes indeed it was going to be a very good day.

Tangie secured her tanks and put the regulator in her mouth. The water felt actually invigorating as it flushed her out of the submarine. She pushed herself away from the wall and watched her own hair fan away from her head. Looking back , she could see she was not being followed yet. She decided to just enjoy her swim to the island. Who needed a man anyway? The bubbles echoed as she drew in a breath from her regulator. Her wet suit clung to her body as she moved along. As she swam the depths, that night kept coming back into her memory.

They were both new agents on the case of a an assasination attempt. Hoping to find some clues, her and Ross dove into the reef itself. There had been some hint of Robert feeling something for her, but he had been with quite a few of the new agents. Tangie had been hurt by men before, and wasn't about to start up with some new spy in the program.

Robert swam toward her propelled by his strong legs. He looked at her through his mask as if she had no clothes on at all. She looked into his eyes as his breath was magnified throughout the underwater canyons. She couldn't help but notice the bulge in his black rubber wet suit. It was very obvious what he wanted. Grabbing her with his gloved hands , he touched masks with her. She had a very seductive look in her eyes and he knew this is what he needed. Her gloved hand moved the hair fanning away from her face.

Taking a breath , he removed the regulator from her mouth and pulled his out as well. She paddled her legs toward him as he grabbed her well defined ass covered in white rubber and began to kiss her while still holding his breath. She thrashed away from him and he swam after her in this underwater game of cat and mouse. Laughing caused a stream of bubbles to come from her mouth and then she quickly grabbed her regulator again. She motioned for him to as well.

As he took another few breaths, she proceeded to do a few flips for him to entice him. Finally fins flapping and bubbles emerging from the mask, he swam to her and pinned her to a coral wall. She released his relief zipper and he did hers. She positioned her legs around his rubber covered body and inhaled pleasure and exhaled it as well.

Tangie came out of her reverie to see that she had swam a long way off course. She looked down to see she had twenty minutes of air left. Why couldn't she get a man for herself just once?

They could see the surface as it broke. Rachel hair was flat and salty. She felt a mess, but glad to see the sun again. Spitting the regulator from his mouth , Ross spoke

"So how did you like that little adventure?" he asked.

"Actually it was quite exciting and really turned me on." she smiled and copied his motion. Her hands ran through his wet hair and she turned her face to his.

Still carrying her, he swam to the shore. Now washed upon to the beach , he pushed his lips to hers and started to kiss her. Her grasp of him got more and more intense. Heat rose from the sand as their bodies wriggled together.

Throwing off his tanks, he could now move easier. He reached under her leg to relieve her of the extra equipment. She wrapped her leg around his black rubber body. His hands moved as skillfully as planting some sort of electronic device.

The waves splashed around them as their lips continued to melt together. They were in another place and another time. Nothing could cool down this fire. She had experienced danger and he had taken her to a level she had never been before. She had to have this man of mystery and she had to have him now.

Little did they realise that from the distance, they were being watched. Mongo smiled his evil smile, Fredricks was exactly where he wanted him.


	9. Before the Storm

The tropical sun beat down on the sand. Thousands of miles away from their love nest, a smile was on her face. Nothing mattered the whole world could pass away, it would only be them.

She laid her head on his chest, with her eyes still closed she caressed his rubber covered body. The whole thing seemed like a dream or a scene of out one Chandler's mother's novels. He was the dashing spy to save the damsel in distress. She had been kidnapped and they had to make a daring underwater escape.

He was beginning to wake up, Rachel leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Morning James," she huskily said.

"Huh, morning sweetie." Ross said softly. He stretched and looked around." And where are we this fine morning."

"I don't know, you are the secret agent, you tell me." Rachel laughed."And for the record, that had to have been the best sex I ever had last night."

"I guess danger has always been an aphrodisiac to me. " Ross admitted. "Well we'd better find out where we are in case we have to stay here awhile." He stretched his body and stood up, feeling the hot sand on his bare feet.

"I guess I am going to have to get used to this. My husband the secret agent." sighed Rachel.

"Rachel this isn't how it's going to be. I am quitting the agency. I don't want you to have to sit by the phone waiting to see if I haven't been shot or drowned or poisoned every night." Ross said earnestly.

"I am going to be the most boring and loving husband you could ever have. " he smiled.

"But maybe that isn't what you want." Rachel said. "I think you like the danger and the exotic places. I think you would be bored to death is if the only place you could swim was our swimming pool in Scarsdale."

"This doesn't bother you?" Ross asked puzzled.

"I'll admit when I first saw your partner and her rubber covered body, I was a little jealous. But then I saw how you came to life and how you really love what you do. Plus it makes you so much more sexy . "she purred.

"You handled yourself very well Rach. I mean you had never taken a scuba class and there you are breathing through a regulator like a real pro." he said. "I was impressed."

"Maybe I should be an agent? It would certainly be more exciting then being a waitress."

"Becoming an agent takes a lot of study and training. You have to be able to adapt yourself to any situation or environment." Ross said seriously. "I mean I am not trying to discourage you, because I think you would make one hell of an agent."

"I do have one question, did you and Tangie ever?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes a few times, actually, but it was a long time ago." Ross said. "The only woman for me is you."

The eyes slowly watched as the lovers walked hand and hand into the tropical jungle. He mustn't know I'm here or it will ruin everything , he thought. Everything was according to plan, his Highness would be executed one stroke after midnight.

Tangie swam in from the waves. She couldn't wait to pull off her wet suit and unload the heavy air tanks. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. Damn why didn't she have her Prada glasses with her?

Underneath the wet suit was a blue bikini. She was always prepared if she had to use her feminine wiles to distract a guard. Gun tied to her waist she cautiously walked on the sand, ready to shoot at a moments notice.

She didn't like this, it was too quiet. Somewhere in the back of her mind was a thought that Robert was quite possibly walking right into another trap. She had a feeling that him and Rachel were not far from her at all.

Unfortunately she also had a feeling that Mongo wasn't either.


	10. Trapped

"I didn't know that you were such a good swimmer Miss Green." I guess next time I will have to take you down further myself." Mongo laughed as he came out a bush in the jungle.

"I thought we were rid of you." Ross said menacingly.

"So did I , Fredricks, I thought that you might try some sort of heroic rescue and then end up at the bottom of the ocean. Finally I would be rid of you. But no such luck." Mongo said.

"So now what do you plan to do with us?" Ross asked.

"Rachel now seems to be as equal a threat as you and that Tangie agent, so the three of you must be destroyed. Then my plans for the prince can come to fruition."Mongo said.

"And what does that mean?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I will be taking you back to the undersea lair. This time you will be guarded heavily. No more mistakes like last time. And when the time is right, you will become a nice meal for my pet sharks." Mongo smiled.

"So you finally have me, don't you Mongo? You have also succeeded in taking away from me the one thing that matters more than anything. I don't think you could hurt me anymore than you can right now." Ross said as he looked Mongo right in the eyes.

"Oh don't be such a sore loser Robert. Think of it this way, you will be with the woman you love as you both perish in a ghastly , watery death." Mongo said.

Rachel stood by as the sub started to submerge. She looked out the porthole as the water came over the bow of the sub. She laid her head on Ross' shoulder wondering if she would ever see her friends ever again.

Monica was concerned. She had never not heard from her brother this long . Maybe he was in an accident or mugged or had amnesia or something. Chandler held her hand as she dialed the numbers of the various new york hospitals.

"Hello, yes I was wondering if you had admitted two people in the past few days..Ross Geller and Rachel Green… No? Thanks bye." Monica said.

"We'll find them Mon." Chandler said as he held his new lover.

Ross tried to think. He could possibly rush one of the guards when they reached the fortress. The only problem was he had no idea where Tangie was and he would have to leave Rachel with Mongo because then he could escape and get ahold of the proper authorities.

The sub disappeared into a cavern carved out of an unactive , underwater volcano. Mongo's henchmen poked the couple with spear guns as they walked from the sub to the lair.

"In case you get any bright ideas. I have my henchman and then my pets guarding the entrance and exits of the caverns. They have orders to kill on sight." Mongo said menacingly. "I'll leave you two to spend some quality time together." as he pushed them into the cell.

"God Ross, now what?" Rachel said.

"If I can get to the exit, even with the sharks. I can get help. The main thing is to get out of this cell and then find some gear and get out of here." Ross figured. "And there is the answer right there." he said as he pointed to the vent.

"Of course, like when Ben was born and you and Susan and Phoebe were stuck in that closet." Rachel said.

"I'll climb through the vent. Find the exit and then make a swim for it. Help me up here honey." Rachel gave him a boost and he reached down for a kiss.

"I promise this will soon be over."

"Good luck." said Rachel as the dark figure disappeared through the vent. He looked around until he saw a submarine port and some spare tanks.

"Now that's what I call service ." he smiled as he looked to see if he was being watched. Quickly he threw the two backpack tanks over his shoulders and secured them. Clearing the line, he pulled the mask over his face and disappeared back into the dark abyss. He used his arms to propel himself out of the line of fire.

Breathing a little easier, he casually allowed his fins to direct him away from the underwater cavern. Maybe he would get away after all.

A pair of eyes stared at him through their masks, like sharks they stalked their prey.


	11. Tangie to the Rescue

Ross was trapped. Bubbles drifted from his tanks as Mongo's henchman started after him. His legs flailed about as he tried to escape . One of the muscular divers grabbed his legs and pulled him down as he swam away. Ross tried to fight his grasp as the other diver pulled a knife from the pouch on his leg.

Valiantly he raised his rubber covered leg and tried to execute the karate moves he learned in training. A fin flew up and hit the other diver. Temporarily stunned, he tried to swim away. Like a shark angered, the henchman glared through his mask. His fins flapped furiously as the silt of the ocean bottom caused a cloudy mist to swirl from the force of the impact.

Not seeing the henchman's companion, Ross thought he had lost him. With one arm around his neck, the other diver tried to strangle him. Ross took his arm and hit the diver in the ribs. This knocked his regulator from his mouth.

The partner used his arms to propel himself through the water. Replacing the regulator, he gave a nod as the two divers grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

Tangie had a feeling. She couldn't explain it but she knew she needed to be back in the water. She zipped back up the white wet suit and headed back toward the surf. She checked the gauges and could free dive if she had to. The tanks held enough air for fifty minutes. This was her lucky day. Wading with her fins into the surf, she swam out on her back and then ducked under.

Readjusting her mask and then clearing it, she put it on her face. She moved through the water like a graceful fish. Now that she was under, she had to find her partner.

The diver took out his knife again. He lifted his arm and grabbed Ross' hose with the other one. With the precision of a surgeon, he sawed right through the rubber tubing that he was breathing through.

Bubbles escaped as his eyes opened wide. His gloved hand grabbed the now silent regulator. Only a few lone bubbles came from the severed hose.

He knew what he had to do. The only problem was he could only hold his breath for so long. Training taught him only three to four minutes. He had to surface but he also knew what could happen. He could already feel the pressure in his chest as he longed to breathe again.

Tangie's legs propelled her through past the coral reefs. She eyed the reefs through her mask. Nothing yet. She looked for anything, a string of bubbles , the sound of a regulator, there was nothing.

His thoughts reminded him that he had an emergency air cylinder attached to his weight belt. The only problem is that it would only hold five minutes of air. He was at least seventy feet down and knew that would not be enough. His breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

Tangie wished he could have given her a sign or something. She moved aside a patch of seaweed hoping to find him. Weightless she drifted up and down in the water. As she exhaled, bubbles drifted from her mouth. Where could he be?

Ross had to sit down. The lack of air was making him weaker and weaker. He had no choice , the cylinder would have to be used. He started to reach down to activate it. A stream of bubbles escaped as the release was pulled.

There was her signal. Tangie followed the stream where she saw her partner sitting on a rock breathing into his cylinder. Tapping on his watch, she realized what she had to do. She released the regulator from her teeth and handed to him. He nodded in relief as he took a few breaths. From her own mouth, Tangie let lose a string of bubbles as she held in her breath. He handed her the regulator as he started to ascend back to the surface. Tangie guided him knowing that he was weak from his lack of air.

"Wow talk about the cavalry coming." he said as his head broke the surface of the water.

"I was trying to find you and Rachel." she said as she took the regulator from her mouth.

"Mongo 's back and he's pissed." he said. "His boys were trying to make me shark food."

"We'd better find him before he does something to Rachel." Tangie said as she seductively stretched in her white wet suit.

"You are wearing the white one again. It suits you." he smiled.

"Really?" she said surprised.

"Yeah maybe after this is all over I 'll get Rachel one." Ross smiled slyly. "The swim kind of turned her on." he smiled.

"Really, so she might let you keep your old job." said Tangie. "I know there is nothing like a man of mystery to set you on fire ."

"Well that is either here or there, right now let's find my future wife."

"First partner, you need to rest." Tangie said with concern. "Then we will find Rachel."

Rachel paced back and forth in her cell. A guard had been posted outside the door. He sat in a chair with a gun strapped to his shoulder.

She looked longingly out the window. This whole thing had been a nightmare. Secret agents , sexy partners who wore tight wet suits., it felt like something Joey would dream up in his sick little mind. Is this the way their life would really be? Never sure whether her husband would be coming home or having to jet off to some exotic country.

On one hand that could be so exciting. Making love to a man who faced danger every day. It would be like she would be living in some James Bond movie. But how do you explain to daddy that her husband couldn't make the cocktail party because he had disarm a nuclear bomb?

But part of her liked the security of Ross. His boring job at the museum and he would always be there for her. He would come home at the end of the day watch the Discovery Channel and fall asleep in the chair. The only swimming he would be doing would be in their swimming pool in the suburbs.

Mongo showed up at the door of the cell. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Miss Green."

"What could you possibly have to tell me , you deranged maniac?" Rachel yelled.

"Well your beloved boyfriend has went for his last dive. He is now at the bottom of the ocean, probably was a tasty snack for some shark." he laughed sinisterly.

"You 're making this up , aren't you?" she said with disbelief

"I told you I would squash him like a bug." he said.

Rachel curled up in a ball and started to cry loudly. Here she was , thousands of miles from her home. There were only unfriendly faces and Ross was dead. Would she ever see him again?


	12. Daring Rescue

After a rest, Tangie and Ross tried to formulate a plan. They had to get to the underwater fortress where Rachel and possibly the real prince were trapped.

Tangie still had a cell that she called headqaurters on.

"Chief, yeah it's Agent Maxwell, we seem to be stranded on some island in the middle of the Caribbean. We have no supplies and we need more weapons. Mongo has a couple hostages and he tried to kill Agent Fredricks." Tangie said into her special cell that was also a two way radio.

"Give me that." Ross said as he grabbed the phone. "Chief , it's me Robert. Listen Mongo is not playing games. He's got my girlfriend down there and Ihink the prince as well. The coronation is scheduled after midnight when they plan to kill the prince. He has an underwater cavern he's using as a prison. Right a sub , some scuba gear and back up . I think that should take care of him. Thanks bye Chief." Ross said as he hung up the phone and handed it to Tangie.

"He'll have it here within the hour." Ross said.

Finally time had passed as another agent drove the sub into the lagoon.

"There's our ride." Tangie said.

Tangie climbed down the ladder as the male agents watched her move. She was sheer poetry as she entered the sub clad in her tight wet suit. "Well boys this is the deal , we have to rescue a prince and Robert gets to rescue his future bride. Thank God there was a homing device on the phone, so we won't waste anymore time."

Ross took the controls as he tried to remember where the cavern was. He looked for any kind of underwater landmarks. He saw a group of hungry sharks out side the portal. This made him wonder if he was too late. Spying the frogmen henchmen, he put the sub at stop.

"That's it gentlemen, Mongo's hide out. I'm going to suit up and then we can proceed into the cavern." Ross said as he pulled on a fresh supply of air tanks. "Good almost an hour. That should be enough." he said.

Tangie played the damsel in distress very well. "Would one of you guys help me on with my tanks."

Ross just shook his head when he saw her pull another one of her little flirting tricks. He had made the right decision. Now all he had to do was find her. He took a gun from one of the other agents and began to make his way to the dive room.

Tangie and two other agents followed close behind. They needed to sneak into the cavern, find the prince and rescue him, Ross would rescue Rachel.

The hatch opened as the water level rose. In a matter of minutes the room had been completely submerged. Gun in hand , Ross swam towards the opening. At that moment, one of Mongo's pets came right for him. One of the other agents opened a can of specially designed shark repellent and the fish swam away.

Giving a signal, the others followed Ross into the underwater cavern. They tried to not breathe as much as possible so they could go in without being spotted. The new masks had a rebreathing mechanism which allowed that.

Noticing a small opening, Tangie and Ross swam inwards. Surfacing they quietly crept on the stony ledges.

"You find the prince and I'll find Rachel." he said , holding his gun at ready to fire.

"You boys follow me," Tangie said to the two other agents.

The water quietly lapped against the sides of the cavern. There were narrow ledges that were quite slippery. Putting his hands on the wet walls of the cavern, he held the gun with one hand. The next thing he heard was the familiar sobbing of Rachel.

"Rach?" he said as he ran to the cell.

"Oh God Ross! Mongo said that you had drowned and that you had been eaten by a shark." Rachel said. "But you are here now." she sighed.

"Babe I am going to get you out. Tangie has back up and I am not scared of that madman any more." Ross said as he tried to pry loose the rock in the wall.

"Oh so here you are again, Fredricks, I had so hoped that you had drowned." Mongo said.

Ross cocked his gun and pointed it at Mongo . "You can't win now Mongo, we have found the prince's whereabouts. Your impostor is going to be sent to prison and I should blow off your fucking head for what you did to this woman."

Tangie and the agents brought a smiling prince in front of Mongo. Two of his henchman were led out to where the waiting group was.

"Game over Mongo." Tangie said "You are going away for a long time." She was the one who snapped the hand cuffs on him

"We'll take these scum to the surface where they will be for a long time." the agent said.

"Good job partner, I 'm going to miss you." hugged Tangie as she put her arms around Ross.

"Who said he's going any where? In fact, Tangie I am going to start training for the agency myself." Rachel smiled.

"Well that's great. You certainly will learn a lot with this character training you." Tangie laughed. "Well I am on my way back to headquarters . This requires a ton of paper work. Good luck you two and I'll probably see you again." Tangie hugged Rachel.

"Wow what an adventure. The gang will never believe this. "Rachel exclaimed.

"And they must never find out , lesson one never give your identity out to anybody." Ross said. "Even Monica doesn't know about this or my parents. "

"Well then Agent Fredricks let's go home." Rachel smiled as Ross put his arm around her.

"Believe me it will be nice to get into a dry set of clothes. I feel like I have been wearing this for days." Ross laughed.

"By the way, when do I get my engagement ring?' asked Rachel.

Same old Rachel , Ross just rolled his eyes.


End file.
